


First Session

by Laylah



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Exploitation, F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Calm down," the man says. He gets the thing settled around her neck and it's...it's a collar? It feels weird, sort of cool and tingly against her skin. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you gotta work with me here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Session

When Meracle wakes up, her head hurts a little and she's not sure where she is. She remembers there being a really bright light, and...where was she before that? What was she doing? She doesn't know. And now she's in a strange room that's all white and silvery, and doesn't smell like anything she recognizes, and when she sits up and the blanket over her slides back, she discovers she has no clothes on. She flattens her ears down. This is really weird.

She gets up. There aren't any windows in the room, but it's really bright somehow anyway. There's one door. Meracle goes over to it and tries pushing, but it doesn't move, so she bangs on it instead. "Hello?" she calls. "Hello?"

After a minute the door opens with a loud whooshing noise, and Meracle jumps back a little in surprise. There's a man standing there, and he's really big -- she almost comes up to his shoulder -- and he has barely any ears and no tail at all. He smiles, like she's done something funny. "You've come around, hmm?" he says. He reaches out a hand. "Come here. I bet you'd like to get out of there."

Meracle nods. She takes the man's hand and lets him lead her out of the white room.

The whole building they're in is bright and shiny like the room, it looks like, and something in the distance makes a low humming sound that doesn't stop. The man leads Meracle down a hall and into a different room, bigger, with a broad white table in the middle of it.

"Where are we?" Meracle asks.

"On a ship," the man says. "On your way to your new home." He touches a dark spot on the wall. "One of the females is up. I'm going to give her a session. We're doing this whole batch both ways, right?"

Meracle frowns at him, because none of that made sense and she doesn't know how to answer, but then the wall talks back. "That's what the client ordered, yeah," it says. Its voice is crackly. Meracle stares at it. "Start with her ass."

"Tch, I'm no rookie," the man says. He lets go of Meracle's hand, so she cranes up to try to investigate the talky part of the wall. Her tail swishes curiously. How does it do that?

"How does the wall talk?" she asks. She thought maybe the dark spot was like a little window, but she can't see anybody through it.

The man laughs. "It's complicated," he says. "Hold still for a second." He's standing behind her now, really close, and that makes her fidgety even before he starts wrapping something around her neck.

Meracle squirms. "What are you doing?" she says.

"Calm down," the man says. He gets the thing settled around her neck and it's...it's a collar? It feels weird, sort of cool and tingly against her skin. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you gotta work with me here."

"But," Meracle says, and the man picks her up, just like that, and lays her out face-down on the table. She squirms, but he's pushing down on the back of her neck, holding her right there.

"Don't fight with me," he says. "You're going to be fine."

Meracle puts her ears down in annoyance. He's not listening to her at all! And whatever the table is made of, it's cold. And then he puts his other hand right up under her tail. Meracle yowls, and she means to sound indignant, but as soon as his fingers touch her tailhole -- all wet and slippery -- her collar starts to hum, and she feels really good all of a sudden.

"Nyaah," she says, clawing at the table to steady herself as the man rubs her tailhole with slippery fingers. "How did you, aah."

The man laughs. "Man, we struck gold with you, didn't we?" he says. "You're going to be amazing when you're trained up." He pushes a finger _into_ her tailhole, and Meracle can tell it doesn't belong there, but it feels good anyway, so she squirms to try to get him to push it deeper.

The longer he plays with her, the better it feels, too, making her warm and shivery -- almost like how she gets when she rubs between her legs, but just steady instead of peaking. Meracle sort of wants to do that right now, too, but it's hard to get her hand under herself with the man holding her down so firmly. She tries to tell him so, but doesn't get much further than, "Please, it's so," before she's distracted again.

"Feels good, huh?" the man says, and Meracle nods. Her tail curves up over her back and she arches her hips. "That's right," the man says. "Good girl. That's all you need to worry about from now on, being nice and hungry for it when somebody wants to stuff you. A couple of good sessions with the collar on and you'll learn to crave it all the time."

Meracle whimpers, panting, as a little shiver of heat runs through her -- oh, almost! almost! -- and then -- and then he _stops_. One hand brushes her collar as he takes the fingers of his other hand out of her tailhole, and Meracle mewls in frustration. "What are you doing?" she says. All the warm exciting feeling just went away. "Why did you stop?"

"You want more, huh?" the man says. He lifts her tail up further, like he wants to look. "Tell me why."

"Ffft," Meracle says. He's teasing her, isn't he? "It felt good," she says. "It felt exciting, having your fingers in there."

"You thought that felt good," the man says, letting go of her, "this is going to feel a lot better." Meracle tries to roll over to see what he's doing, but he says, "No, don't you go anywhere. You stay right there and keep that tail high. Show me that needy little hole."

Meracle does what he says, the tip of her tail lashing a little. He doesn't have to be so pushy about it, does he?

He presses really close behind her, lining up, and then reaches up to do something to her collar so the warm shivery feeling starts back up right before he pushes his cock into her hole.

It stretches her out so much, and it rubs against such tender places inside her, but the blurry warm good feeling never stops. Meracle winds up breathing in time, mewling every time it pushes all the way in. She feels like she's floating, wants to just stay like this all the time, wonders if she's ever felt anything so good -- everything before she woke up here is just a blur in her head. It can't have felt like this.

Eventually the man pushes his cock in really deep and stops there, making this pleased growling sound. He pets her back a little as she shivers with pleasure under him. "Real nice," he tells her. "You're going to do great."

He takes his cock out and touches her collar again, and the warm feeling goes away. Meracle makes a disappointed sound. She feels a little sore now, and sticky. She reaches down to touch, and she can put her fingers in her tailhole really easily but it doesn't feel the same.

"Don't worry, kitten," the man says. "You'll get plenty more practice."

"Soon?" Meracle says. It felt a lot better when they were doing it than now.

"Yeah, soon," the man says. "Now come on. Some of the others are probably up by now, and I want to get all of you on a regular feeding schedule."

Food! That's a good idea. Meracle jumps down from the table and winces a little, because she _is_ pretty sore. But she'll feel lots better after a meal, right? "Lead the way," she says.

The man laughs again. "You bet, kitten," he says. "You bet."


End file.
